


The First Fall

by allhailthenerdmage



Series: We're Fucked Up. But Hey, We're Together. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Drowning, Nightmares, Scars, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage





	

Geoff's the oldest of their crew. Followed by Ryan and Jack. The lads are all around the same age. Though ironically the lad's have died the most.

The first time Gavin died was in a decidedly Gavin-like way. He'd made a bet with a friend back in England that he couldn't sit underwater for 5 minutes. Determined to do it, Gavin had filled his pockets with rocks and jumped into their neighbor's pool. Needless to say, he drowned. But the next time Gavin opened his eyes, he was on the pool deck coughing, paramedics everywhere. He hadn't believed it at the time, but two accidents later he was still alive so Gavin had to start believing. He'd met Geoff on a 'business' trip to London. They'd had a disagreements and Geoff had shot Gavin in his anger. When the boy sat up again, Geoff offered him a place in the Fake AH Crew.

When Ray died the first time, he hadn't even realized. After a botched mugging he'd woken up with blood crusting the back of his hair and had chocked it up to luck. A week later, he was shot in a raid on his gang's base. Just as the attacking gang was about to leave, Ray had woken up with a gasp. (Dramatic timing he'd called it) Ryan had been the first to notice and had practically dragged the younger immortal to their penthouse.

Jeremy's first death is on a heist with the crew. He had been the only mortal member recommended by Ray after he left. Sure he had a hunch about the rest of the crew but it had been confirmed the day Michael had blown his charges a little early. The entire gang went out with a bang and woke up in the penthouse, including Jeremy to their surprise. Jack had been incredibly relieved, he already felt guilty for bringing Jeremy on heists. The other lads on the other hands, we're ecstatic. They invited Jeremy along on everything they did without fear of loosing him permanently. He finally started feeling like a member of the crew.

It pained Michael to talk about his first death so it was rarely brought up. One year on Christmas he had been visiting his mother and grandparents. Then his father had barged in. Michael had tried to calm his father, who was obviously drunk. In his anger, the man had stabbed Michael in the stomach and had attacked the rest of his family. He let Michael bleed out on the floor of his mother's kitchen. Two other people died at the house, Michael's grandfather and younger cousin. His father was convicted on three counts of manslaughter and Michael moved to Los Santos. Geoff found him three years later, a violent pyromaniac with a fear of knives.

Jack died a hero. He worked at a preschool that caught fire, every kid was pulled from the blaze and placed safely in their parent's arms. Except one, Jack ran back inside to find the young girl. And though he found her and sent her out, he'd been trapped by a beam that had fallen on him. He bled out on that beam and his body burned away. Then he woke up in his bed. It seemed to be a dream, until Jack checked the news. "Jack Pattillo, local hero." It was emblazoned everywhere. He had to leave, they believed him to be dead. So he left for Los Santos, chasing stories of others like him. Geoff took an instant liking to him.

Ryan rarely talks about his first death. But Ray had pulled it out of him one night when they were alone. The mercenary had died painfully, as a result of torture. He'd run with another crew before his solo run, they'd pissed off a high ranking gang so it was only fair to capture one of theirs. Ryan had put of a fight but in the end he was strapped into a chair in a cold room. It had taken three days to bleed out from his injuries. When he'd awoken, his entire gang was gone, wiped from the face of the Earth. So he'd gone solo, destroying the gang that had taken his crew and spreading the rumor of a deathless mercenary. The Fake AH Crew found him after he had taken a bounty on Michael's head, a few hours after both men woke up Ryan was in another gang.

Geoff had died quickly, falling of the top of a building during his construction job. He'd ended up in a gang under Burnie Burns, at the time Geoff was a small time arms dealer and occasional strategist. But the Roosters had dissolved, Burnie lead through fear and once he got old enough no one was scared of him. They split into smaller gangs and a few kept alliances between them. Geoff, and Jack, split off from Adam Kovic's group once they had enough power. Once they heard about other immortals, their first priority was to find them and recruit.

The first death is the only one that leaves a mark. Gavin's body is untouched but his lungs don't work perfectly anymore. Ray had a round scar on the back of his head from the bullet. Jeremy had a splattering of scars from the shrapnel. Michael's scar is long and thin along his belly, right above his belly button. Jack's stomach had a decently large scar from the beam that fell on him. Ryan's skin was a connect the dots of slashes and stab wounds. Geoff's arms and legs held the majority of his scars, which were covered by a collage of tattoos.

Every once and awhile, they'll wake up and forget. Gavin tries to cough up invisible water. Ray'll sit bolt upright and rub at his hair to clear away nonexistent blood. Jeremy chokes on heat and the scent of burning flesh fills his nostrils. Ryan will awake with the names of his lips, scratching at his arms viciously. Jack wakes up clutching at his stomach, trying to hold in his guts and withstand the flames. Geoff screams as he slams into the concrete below.

But then they remember, and it's easier to bear.


End file.
